Who They Left Behind
by jayswing2
Summary: This is a story i had to write for a project. I am hoping i can make it longer. Ravenpaw will eventually be in the story but currently is not.


"Come on Whisker, we must keep moving." said a small blue-white cat.

"How could he kill her, just like that?" asked Whisker.

"Some cats are evil. That is no excuse though. I promise you, we will avenge our mother's death." said the first cat.

"Shiver, I'm scared." said Whisker.

"I am too, but mother's last wish is that we keep each other safe. Right now safe means to find shelter. Lets try going to the No-fur (humans) place. I doubt that the scared cat would go any where near there." Shiver did not know how long she could stay calm and collected. _We have to find shelter_ she thought _once we do we can grieve then. _

The kits walked for a day flinching at almost every sound, until at last they made it to the No-fur place. It was giant No-fur nests with beautiful gardens as far as the eye could see.

"I wish mother could see this." said Whisker "It's beautiful."

"I am sure she is watching us right now." murmured Shiver.

"Hey! You two!" hissed a sleek black cat that was hiding in the shadows, "Come here quick!" The two siblings slowly walked over to the strange cat. The cat leaped out behind them and pushed them into the shadows.

"Hey!" complained Whisker.

"Sorry, it's not safe out there." said the cat "My name is Shadow, I would like to learn your names but first we must get to safety. Brokenmask and his gang rule this development."

"Development?" Asked Whisker

"This place where the No-furs live." Answered Shadow, "Brokenmask and his gang kill any cat that doesn't join them. Now if you wish to stay safe I suggest you follow me." Shadow turned and walked through a tunnel that was almost invisible in the shadows.

"Wait!" yelled Shiver as she ran through the tunnel and into a gorgeous garden with a lot of cats.

"Shiver? Are you okay?" asked Whisker as he walked into the garden. "Wow." Just then they were surrounded by tough looking cats.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Asked a gray cat.

"Don't be so harsh they're just kits!" Exclaimed a pretty brown she-cat.

"This is exactly the kind of trick Brokenmask world pull, Princess" said the gray cat.

Whisker stepped forward defiantly, "I am Whisker and this is my sister Shiver. Our mother was killed today. We are here because Shadow told us to come."

"Is this true Shadow?" Asked the gray cat.

Shadow stepped forward and nodded, "Yes, they came out of the forest. Brokenmask's gang is afraid of the forest. I don't think that even Brokenmask would use kits as spies, Storm."

"How exactly did your mother die?" Asked Storm

"STORM!" said Princess sounding astonished, "Do not torture these kits!"

Whisker started crying. "She was killed by-" but he was crying so hard he could not finish.

Shiver spoke for him while looking at the ground, "By a cat with claw marks across his face."

"Was he big and brown?" asked Storm.

"Yes" answered Shiver then she started to cry with her brother.

"I'm sorry I had to put you through that. The final battle between Brokenmask's gang and our force is approaching, we can't afford any traitors. Will you join our force?" asked Storm.

"Storm, they are just kits!" protested Princess.

"I may be a kit, but I am not helpless." said Whisker who had stopped crying. "I will join you."

"I will join too." said Shiver sounding determined. "Nothing would please me more than revenge. I will fight in memory of my mother." _I will make them pay for every claw that hit my mother. _

"In that case we must be going, the battle is at moonhigh." said Storm.

Shiver looked up, the moon was almost directly above their heads. "Already? With no training?"

she asked.

"We have no choice. We must attack now!" said Shadow. With those words the cats left. The only one remaining was Princess.

Later at the battlefield, Brokenmask and Storm were talking. "You have needlessly killed for the last time Brokenmask." said Storm angrily.

"That may be so, but I will kill plenty more tonight. Attack!" Yelled Brokenmask

"Attack!" retaliated Storm and he leaped at Brokenmask with claws outstretched.

This was bad. Shiver had lost sight of her brother. She was about to call out for him when a large tabby cat lunged at her and pinned her down, about to lay the finishing blow. Just then Shadow leaped on to the cat knocking him off her, and together Shiver and Shadow chased off the cat.

"Thanks." said Shiver to Shadow. Shadow just nodded. When Shiver turned around she saw Storm pinned on the ground fighting Brokenmask on the side of a rocky ledge.

"Weakling" snarled Brokenmask as he dealt Storm the final blow.

"No!" yelled Whisker and he bowled over Brokenmask sending them both falling over the ledge. The fight ended immediately. Brokenmask's followers fled as soon as they saw him fall. Shiver ran over to where Brokenmask and her brother lay, both unmoving.

"Whisker" said Shiver. Mournful yowls could be heard from multiple cats all throughout the night. The memory of the brave kit Whisker was never forgotten.


End file.
